


we'll be good

by thisapathy



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, just teenage boys being awkward and cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-13 03:39:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5693185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisapathy/pseuds/thisapathy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carl Fucking Grimes has less coordination and fight skill than Ron would've guessed. </p><p>OR</p><p>how that scene in 6x05 should've gone</p>
            </blockquote>





	we'll be good

**Author's Note:**

> set in 6x05

Ron pretends not to notice when Carl approaches him. Stabbing his knife into the ground proves to be a lot more interesting than talking to this pretentious doucheface with his cocky voice and pouty mouth.

"Hey. You okay?"

Is Carl Fucking Grimes seriously coming over to check on him under the guise of pretending to care? "Why wouldn't I be?"

Carl doesn't waste time bullshitting, doesn't press the matter any further because he obviously does not care if Ron is okay. Otherwise, wouldn't he have let his dad kill Pete. Carl wasn't even at the meeting that night, so that's not really fair, but Ron blames Carl anyway. Guilty by association, he decides.

"Have you seen Enid?"

"Not since I saw her with you."

"I think she went over the wall just before the heard came and now she's trapped out there."

"What makes you think she isn't dead?" _Like my dad and Reg and like your fucking mom, Carl. Yeah, I've heard the story._

"C'mon, man." Carl sighs and Ron raises his gaze permanently. He sheaths his knife against his better judgement (seriously, he could stab Carl right now and all this would be over) and stands up. He doesn't have time for this. He has much better ways to waste time than standing here talking to this kid—this kid who's his own age, who totes around a gun and a knife and wears that goddamn fucking stupid hat.

"Look, I'll go find her. I just need your help. We can maybe climb up—"

Carl's _still_ talking. Kid can't take a hint, obviously. "I'm not helping you, Carl."

"This isn't for me. It's for Enid. Your _friend_."

"My _girlfriend_ ," Ron clarifies. "Or, I mean, 'cause she was, anyway, right?

"So you wanna just leave her out there?"

"I _told_ her to stop going over the wall. I _told_ her there's bad people out there and that it's stupid, and dangerous."

"Not if you know what you're doing." Carl stares at him, his stupid face bright pink and his dumb bangs sweeping perfectly across his forehead and his admittedly pretty blue eyes. For the longest time, Ron thinks something is gonna happen. But then Carl turns to leave. Ron can't accept that.

"Well, I'm not gonna let you go. Carl! Carl, you're not going out there." He lunges out, grabbing for Carl's hand and maybe he wants to hold it just for a second.

"Back off." Carl pushes him. Ron pushes back.

Carl can't hit worth a shit. Carl Fucking Grimes has less coordination and fight skill than Ron would've guessed. All he does is shove Ron and Ron falls, but he's still holding onto Carl's sleve because he maybesortofdefinitely wants to hold Carl's hand, so Carl falls on top of him. And Ron maybesortofdefinitely kisses Carl on purpose. It's rough and his teeth catch on Carl's lip but that's not the best part; the best part is that Carl kisses him back.

Ron tastes blood when he breaks the kiss. Carl sits back and Ron briefly wonders how Carl would look if they were in this position naked, but then Carl gets up and the illusion is ruined. Carl helps Ron up, though, and Ron holds onto Carl's hand longer than he needs to.

Carl swipes his free hand over his mouth. "You busted my lip."

"Sorry," Ron says. "Come inside, I'll ice it for you." He's had his fair share of busted lips, after all. He knows exactly how to fix it. 

 


End file.
